Usuario Blog Comentario:TheWolfDarknnes96/Ideas de Logros para HALO COMBAT EVOLVED ANNIVERSARY/@comment-189.194.160.4-20111015170430
Estos son los logros Oficiales, si no me creen aqui les dejo el link de donde los saque. La pagina es oficial de una tienda de videojuegos con distribuidor autorizado: http://www.egmnow.com/articles/news/halo-anniversary-achievements-announced/ Pillar of Autumn Complete the level “Pillar of Autumn” on any difficulty. 25 points Halo Complete the level “Halo” on any difficulty. 25 points Truth and Reconciliation Complete the level “Truth and Reconciliation” on any difficulty. 25 points The Silent Cartographer Complete the level “The Silent Cartographer” on any difficulty. 25 points Assault on the Control Room Complete the level “Assault on the Control Room” on any difficulty. 25 points 343 Guilty Spark Complete the level “343 Guilty Spark” on any difficulty. 25 points The Library Complete the level “The Library” on any difficulty. 25 points Two Betrayals Complete the level “Two Betrayals” on any difficulty. 25 points Keyes Complete the level “Keyes” on any difficulty. 25 points The Maw Complete the level “The Maw” on any difficulty. 25 points Birth of a Spartan Complete every level of the game on Normal difficulty. 10 points Believe in a Hero Complete every level of the game on Heroic difficulty. 20 points Living Legend Complete every level of the game on Legendary difficulty. 50 points Standard Operating Brocedure Complete any level on Normal difficulty cooperatively. 10 points Brovershield Complete any level on Heroic difficulty cooperatively. 20 points Bro Hammer Complete any level on Legendary difficulty cooperatively. 50 points He’s Unstoppable! Complete any level on Heroic difficulty or higher without taking health damage. 20 points Level-Specific Achievement List Overshields are for Sissies Complete the level “Pillar of Autumn” on Legendary without picking up an Overshield. 10 points Walk it Off Complete the level “Pillar of Autumn” on Legendary without picking up a health kit. 25 points No-Fly Zone Destroy three Banshees in the level “Halo” on any difficulty. 10 points How Pedestrian Complete the level “Halo” on any difficulty without entering a vehicle. 25 points All According to Plan… Kill all the enemies in the first encounter of the level “Truth and Reconciliation” without being detected. 10 points Close Quarters Combat Complete the level “Truth and Reconciliation” with at least four rounds left in your Sniper Rifle. 25 points Beachhead Storm the Beach on the level “The Silent Cartographer” without losing any marines on Heroic difficulty or above. 10 points Grenadier After activating the map in the level “The Silent Cartographer,” complete the rest of your mission without firing a shot on Heroic difficulty or above. 25 points Wraith Hunter Destroy four Wraith tanks in the level “Assault on the Control Room.” 10 points I’ll Be Taking That! Pilot a Banshee on the level “Assault on the Control Room.” 25 points This One’s for Jenkins! Kill 50 Flood Combat Forms on the level “343 Guilty Spark” on Heroic difficulty or higher. 10 points Breaking Quarantine Escape the Forerunner facility on the level “343 Guilty Spark” in 21 minutes. 25 points That Just Happened Complete the level “The Library” on Heroic difficulty or higher without dying. 10 points Speed Reader Complete the level “The Library” on Legendary difficulty in 30 minutes or less. 25 points Look Out for the Little Guys Complete the level “Two Betrayals” on Heroic difficulty or higher without killing any Grunts. 10 points Leave It Where It Lay Complete the level “Two Betrayals” on Legendary difficulty without picking up a new weapon. 25 points Tying Up Loose Ends Kill every Elite on the level “Keyes” on Heroic difficulty or above. 10 points Popcorn.gif Kill 100 Flood Infection Forms on the level “Keyes” on Heroic difficulty or above. 25 points This Side Up Complete the Warthog ride on the level “The Maw” without being forcibly ejected from your vehicle. 10 points Never Tell Me the Odds Complete the Warthog ride on the level “The Maw” on Legendary difficulty with at least a minute remaining on the countdown. 25 points New Feature Completion Achievement List What have we here? Read a terminal. 10 points Heavy Reading Read half the terminals hidden throughout the campaign. 25 points Dear Diary… Read all of the terminals hidden throughout the campaign. 50 points Looks like the Oddball Find your first campaign skull. 10 points Skulls Taken! Locate half of the skulls hidden throughout the campaign. 25 points Headhunter Locate all the skulls hidden throughout the campaign. 50 points Tsantsa Complete any level with iron and two other skulls active at Heroic difficulty or higher. 50 points